


100% OFF

by orphan_account



Series: joshler prompts & imagines [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Rivalry AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh opens up a quaint cake shop right besides Tyler's famous ice cream parlor. To celebrate the grand opening, Josh declares all items in his shop 50% off. Tyler, being competitive and defensive decides to do the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100% OFF

**Author's Note:**

> yo its me again. lotsa time skips cause i didnt wanna make this too long. enjoy c;

The local mall was home to Tyler's beloved ice cream shop, aptly named Sundae Funday, serving to thousands of different people everyday. He prided himself on knowing that he was probably the most successful boutique in the food court, raking in gigantic amounts of profit after each concluding day. Posters were plastered throughout Ohio, informing it's citizens of the delicious homemade ice cream that Tyler and his employees served everyday from 9 am to 9 pm. Unfortunately, he heard of a new vendor moving in next door to him soon, so he sat nervously with bated breath, afraid of what was to come. Tyler was confident in the success of Sundae Funday, but he was always worried when competition rose up and showed it's ugly face.  
  
  Tyler parked his car in an employee parking space, quickly scuttling up the steps and entering the large mall. The crisp air conditioning caused his neck hair to rise, but it was always freezing cold so Tyler was accustomed to it. He maneuvered his way up the escalators, passing a few early birds until he came across a huge sign directly in front of the empty lot beside his shop.  
  
 ' **WAKE & BAKE - COMING SOON**' was plastered across the sign in bright red letters, sending a pang of fear into Tyler's body. The last thing he needed in his life was a stupid cake shop directly next to his own business. After a small mental breakdown, Tyler huffed, running a hand through his long brown hair. He bit his lip for a few moments until he heard footsteps behind him.  
  
  A man with a shock of red in his black hair was smirking at him, his right arm decorated with colorful tattoos. Tyler had a few of his own, but they weren't colorful. They were simple shapes, yet still harbored raw emotions in his heart.  
  
  "Are you Tyler Joseph?" The man asked, his brown eyes glistening with mischief. He stood with his hands firmly placed on his hips, marveling at the sign. Tyler gulped silently, nodding his head.  
  
  "I'm Josh Dun. Look's like we're 'neighbors' now." Josh said, a smile curled on his lips as he extended his arm. Tyler shook his hand after Josh looked over his shoulder, a band of people coming forward with various supplies in their hands.  
  
  "I've always been a fan of Sundae Funday, but ironically, this is my first time seeing it in real life." Josh admitted after a few moments, "I go to this mall almost every week, but never actually stopped for any ice cream. Hopefully it lives up to all the unnecessary hype it gets."  
  
  Tyler felt his stomach churn as he slowly turned to glare at Josh. He wasn't looking at Tyler anymore, but instead had his gaze stuck on the sign again, a smirk plastered on his face. Tyler accepted the obviously passive-aggressive remark nonchalantly, eventually returning with one of his own.  
  
  "Oh yeah, it's definitely worth all the uh,  _hype_. It's the best of the best." Tyler hissed, pausing for a moment, "I'd love chat, but unfortunately I have an ice cream parlor to tend to. Good luck with, uh, Wake and  _Cake_."  
  
  "Wake and Bake." Josh immediately corrected, but Tyler was already walking away.

 

\---

  
  Two weeks later, the lot beside Sundae Funday was far from empty. Glass cases were placed in the center of the room, stunning red tables surrounding them. Tyler saw Josh many times in those two weeks, only to shoot him dirty looks, and receive them as well. Their rivalry was in full blast, Tyler grinning to Josh when crowds flooded his parlor, and Josh smiling deviously when people came receive information of Wake and Bake's opening.   
  
  Sunday was only a moon away, which marked the day Wake and Bake would officially open. The cake shop was beautiful, a unique sight for sore eyes. Tyler often felt himself getting jealous over Josh's amazing decorating skills, but looks were only a small part of the eventual success.  
  
  It was 8 am and Tyler was scoping out Wake and Bake for himself. Another sign was placed in front of the cake shop, more visually appealing this time.  
  
  ' **WAKE & BAKE GRAND OPENING - 50% OFF EVERYTHING!**'  
  
  Tyler could feel the blood boiling under his veins. He was unusually angry, his hands balling into fists. He didn't notice his shaking until he felt a hand clamp down onto his shoulder.  
  
  "Whoa Tyler, are you okay?" Josh asked, but Tyler knew he didn't really care.  
  
  "I'm fine." Tyler muttered, brushing Josh's hand off of his shoulder. The red-haired man chuckled, shoving his rejected hand into the pockets of his black hoodie.  
  
  "Well, tomorrow's the big opening. Excited?" Josh asked.  
  
  Tyler scoffed, "For you to take away my customers? No."  
  
  Josh shrugged his shoulders, "If you're ice cream is any good, you shouldn't have to worry about that."  
  
  Tyler clenched his teeth together as Josh chuckled again.  
  
  "Well, see you tomorrow!" Josh called out as he walked away, leaving Tyler in a childish fit.

 

\---

  
  Overnight, Tyler worked on a sign of his own. It matched the color palette of his shop and made Josh's sign look like a shitty scrap of cardboard.  
  
  The next morning, Tyler pulled his masterpiece out of his car, placing it directly next to Josh's sign.  
  
  ' **100% OFF ALL ICE CREAM**!'  
  
  Tyler's employees were horrified to see the sign, but Tyler immediately reassured them. He wasn't going to let a little more business get in the way of Wake and Bakes failure.  
  
  The employees of Sundae Funday immediately went to work, preparing more waffle bowls and doubling the amounts of ice cream available.  
  
  "Tyler!" Josh yelled, an apron decorating his waist and a pair of oven mitts placed over his hands. It was thirty minutes before opening and Tyler was at an extreme state of bliss. He met his rival out in front of the two shops, smiling at him innocently.  
  
  "What the  _fuck_  is that?!" Josh snapped, pointing towards Tyler's sign.   
  
  "I don't see the problem." Tyler lied, receiving a growl from Josh.  
   
  "You know, this is probably the stupidest thing you've ever done! You're gonna get swamped out there, just watch." Josh snarled, storming into his cake shop. Tyler still had a smile on his face as he waltzed back to help his employees prepare ice cream.

 

\---

  
  It was three in the afternoon and Tyler was positive he was going to die. Hoards of people were lined up at Sundae Funday, ordering as much ice cream as they could get away with. Josh watched in amusement as he prepared cupcakes, cookies and cakes at a comfortable pace, filling orders in a breeze. His bakery was filled to the brim, but orders were going out quickly, making people happy and less hungry.  
  
  As nine pm rolled around, Josh prepared one last cake, decorating it nicely and cutting it into slices. He waved goodbye to his employees as he brought the cake over to what was left of Sundae Funday. The employees were exhausted, most of them sitting down at the tables. Tyler sat alone, his head shoved into his hands. Even though Tyler tried to steal Josh's customers, Josh felt a pang of pity for his rival.  
  
  "Hey," He called out, Tyler and his workers all looking up, "Since you all had a bad day, I made a carrot cake for you guys to enjoy."  
  
  Josh immediately passed out napkins and plastic forks, placing a piece of the cake in front of all of the workers, smiling mischievously once he arrived at Tyler.  
  
  "Don't say it." Tyler grumbled, Josh sliding a piece of cake and a fork towards him.  
  
  Josh laughed, "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
  Tyler sighed, sulking over the piece of cake while Josh dug into his.  
  
  "I owe you an apology..." Tyler sighed after a few moments. Josh smiled, shaking his head.  
  
  "What for? You ruined your  _own_  profits and drained your  _own_  stocks." He laughed as Tyler glared at him.  
  
  "I'm trying to be sincere and apologize for being an ass, Josh. It's hard enough as it is." Tyler huffed, taking a bite of the cake.  
  
  "Whoa," Tyler said after taking another bite, "Did you make this?"  
  
  Josh nodded, a prideful smile creeping up onto his face.  
  
  "It's incredible..." Tyler stated, smiling.  
  
  "Thanks, It's my mom's recipe. She's the one who encouraged me to set up shop here." Josh said. Tyler had never tasted such a beautifully made carrot cake. The texture was soft and sugary, the taste exploding on his taste buds.  
  
  "Wow... I'll have to get my hands onto some more..." Tyler laughed, crumpling up his napkin once he was finished.  
  
  "Ok," Josh said, leaning his elbows onto the table, "I'll give you a slice everyday if you give me two scoops of cookies n' creme in a waffle bowl whenever I want it. For free."  
   
  Tyler snickered, Josh eventually joining him as they shook hands.  
   
  "Deal."


End file.
